Infected by Mark Sloan
by SaraMonchele
Summary: Sigue la historia de Lexie Grey, futura cirujana de Neuro con memoria fotográfica y grandes sueños. Elegir entre el amor o el trabajo, entre lo que estaría bien o lo que tu corazón te pide.
1. Capítulo 1- Ojos azules

Los fríos y tristes pasillos de la morgue del hospital eran los que menos la gustaban a Lexie. No iba a admitir que la desagradaban pues no era cierto, ella adoraba el hospital de arriba a abajo. Dejó el historial de su antiguo paciente con la hora de su muerte en la encimera en frente de la enfermera, y Lexie soltó un gran suspiro.

-¿Hace cuánto que ha muerto, Dra. Grey?- preguntó la enfermera.

-Hace unas… 2 horas o así.- la memoria fotográfica de Lexie nunca fallaba, pero en aquel momento tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, así que se limitó a dirigirse al ascensor mirando al suelo y sin pronunciar palabra. Lo que ocupaba su mente eran todos los acontecimientos que la habían llevado a estar saliendo con Jackson Avery, el chico por el cual cualquier mujer hubiera dado lo que fuera por un abrazo suyo, pero siendo consciente de que seguía enamorada de Mark Sloan, "McSteamy" para todos los residentes y el hombre perfecto para Lexie. A pesar de que Mark era algo mayor que ella (8 años mayor), Lexie se sentía completa cuando pasaba tiempo con él, ya fuera en una operación o en una habitación de descanso... Nadie sabía que ellos mantenían una relación, si es que se le puede llamar así. Meredith, hermana de Lexie, había sospechado más de una vez sobre esto y lo había comentado con Derek Shepherd, su marido y el mejor amigo de Mark. Pero el Dr. Sloan siempre negó cualquier relación con la pequeña Grey sin contar la profesional.

Tras un rato, el ascensor llegó a la planta de Lexie con poca gente. La muchacha reconoció al anestesista de una operación de duodeno que hizo con Bailey cuando llevaba poco tiempo de interna, a un par de enfermeras de pediatría que se pasaban el día inventando chismes de cualquiera para entretenerse, a un residente que parecía nervioso y, al fondo, a Mark Sloan, el rey de la cirugía plástica. Se coló hasta el fondo del ascensor después de apretar el botón de la planta de urgencias, y se puso cerca de Mark, pero sin pegarse a él. Poco a poco, el ascensor se fue vaciando, parando casi en cada planta, hasta quedar sólo la pequeña enamorada y su hombre ideal. Cuando Lexie se dispuso a hablar, Mark se adelantó.

-No sabes lo difícil que se me hace no besarte cada vez que te veo por los pasillos o en el ascensor.- las mejillas de la chica se volvieron rojas al oír aquel comentario de su superior.

-Mark, sabes que estoy con Avery…- respondió ella poco convencida.

-No me creo que le quieras, Lexie Grey. No puedes mirarme a los ojos y decirme eso.- al oírle, Lexie se puso enfrente de él mirando sus preciosos ojos azules, en los cuales ella había perdido su mirada varias veces.

-No puedo hacerlo porque tus ojos me pierden y me desconcentran.- al ver que al ascensor le faltaba poco para llegar, los labios de ambos se juntaron en un pequeño beso y terminó con una sonrisa de ambos. Lexie se giró para salir del ascensor cuando las puertas se empezaron a abrir, y al salir Mark gritó desde allí:

-¡No puedes porque no es cierto, Lexie! ¡Y ambos lo sabemos! –ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza al tiempo que llegaba a Urgencias. Cogió unos guantes y después de desinfectar sus manos, se los puso.

-Dr. Hunt, ¿qué tiene para mí?- el aludido consultó en su Tablet los pacientes y le adjudicó un niño al cual había mordido varias veces un perro. No muy satisfecha, Lexie se acercó a la camilla del niño.

-Hola Ian, soy la Dra. Grey, ¿Qué te ha pasado?- el niño, con un gesto de dolor y mientras miraba a su madre que esperaba a su lado, respondió.

-Estaba jugando en el parque cuando vino un perro corriendo muy rápido, y me tiró al suelo. Luego me mordió la cara, y el brazo.- A tiempo que escuchaba, Lexie examinó la herida de la cabeza.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Ian?- preguntó con intención de entretener al niño.

-Tengo 8 para 9. Ya queda poco para mi cumpleaños.- dijo el niño sonriendo levemente.

-La herida de la frente serán sólo unos puntos. Llamaré al doctor Sloan, es el mejor en no dejar ni una sola cicatriz.- comentó al tiempo que pasaba a examinar la herida del brazo.- Sin embargo, el mordisco del brazo fue bastante más profundo, y temo que haya podido dañar el hueso y que tengamos que llevar a Ian a quirófano si este ha sufrido.- la madre asentía sin echarse a llorar para no asustar a su hijo, aunque se la veía preocupada. La pequeña Grey se dirigió al mostrador donde estaban las enfermeras y apuntó en una de las Tablets que Ian ya estaba atendido y los cuidados que se le iban a proporcionar. Al acabar, vio a Mark con Derek dirigiéndose a la cafetería.

-¡Dr. Sloan! – exclamó ella.

-Dra. Grey.- saludó.- ¿Ocurre algo?- Shepherd se limitaba a evaluar las miradas que intercambiaban y el tono de voz.

-Sí, hay un niño en urgencias que necesita que le cosas una herida de la frente, y si eso mirarle otra del brazo y así sabré si tengo que llamar a Torres o no.

-Lo siento Shepherd, el deber me llama.- se despidió de su amigo y fue con Lexie.

-Tengo un plan para ti y para mí que te va a encantar.- susurró Mark según llegaban.

-Espero ansiosa.- tras esta respuesta, ambos se centraron en Ian, quitando en esa parte de su cerebro que siempre pensaba en el otro.


	2. Capítulo 2- Equipo de fútbol

_-Hola, soy Jackson.- el joven tendió la mano a Lexie que se colocaba el pelo pues el pijama había destrozado su perfecto moño._

_-Encantada, yo soy Lexie.-apretó su mano.- Grey._

_-Avery.- completó el chico._

_-¿Avery? ¿Cómo los del…?_

_-Sí, como los del premio Harper Avery. Es mi abuelo.- Jackson sonrió de lado y soltó la mano de Lexie.- Pero no lo tengas en cuenta.- el chico se quedó pensativo.- Tú eres una Grey… muy atrás no te quedas._

_-Oh, no. Yo no soy __esa__ Grey. Esa es mi hermana, Meredith. Yo… sólo soy su hermanastra pequeña, sólo eso._

_-¿Sólo eso?- respondió el joven sonriendo ampliamente. Lexie le devolvió la sonrisa algo sonrojada, pero antes de que pudiera responder, entró a la sala el doctor Hunt._

_-Muy bien.- empezó el pelirrojo.- Os aviso de antemano que la residencia es algo muy serio, y que si algo sale mal, la culpa será vuestra, no de vuestro superior, como cuando erais internos…_

-O-

-Eh, Lexie.- la mano morena de Jackson pasó por delante de la cara de Lexie, quien salió en ese momento de sus pensamientos para volver a la realidad.- ¿Estás bien? Llevas como diez minutos mirando a la nada y sin decir ni una palabra.

-Ya, lo siento… Estaba pensando en el paciente con ataques epilépticos. Shepherd me dijo que buscara lo mejor para hacer en este caso, y no se me ocurre nada.- Lexie cogió la cuchara y removió la sopa que tenía delante suyo, y comprobó que se había quedado fría. Tras un suspiro, empujó hacia delante la bandeja dejando sitio para apoyar los brazos sobre la fría mesa.- creo que mejor me voy a buscar a Shepherd a ver si entre los dos sacamos algo.- Observó a April, amiga de Jackson desde hace años, y vio que miraba a su amigo como si le deseara. Lexie arqueó una ceja, algo extrañada, pero lo dejo estar. Se despidió de sus compañeros y salió de la cafetería. Estuvo un rato dando vueltas por distintas plantas, sin ningún éxito, pero al pasar al lado de una sala de descanso, la puerta se abrió de golpe y alguien agarró su brazo llevándola dentro. Sin apenas tener tiempo para reaccionar, esa persona se pegó a Lexie y empezó a besarla apasionadamente. No hizo falta que ella abriera los ojos, sus besos eran únicos, como su olor y su tacto al acariciar sus mejillas.

-Hola…- dijo Mark cuando dejó de besarla.- Lo siento, llevo un día muy estresante, y no quería asustarte.

-No pasa nada, Mark.- Lexie rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos.-Tengo que contarte algo.

-Dime.- dijo el chico agarrando la cintura de Lexie y mirándola embobado.

-Estoy… Estoy pensando en dejar a Jackson…- ella mordió su labio inferior y desvió la mirada al suelo.

-¿Bromeas?- la besó de nuevo, intensamente otra vez, pero con una chispa de alegría.- Lexie, eso significaría que podremos estar juntos finalmente. Se acabó escondernos, y mentir a todo el mundo. ¡Al fin podré decirte te quiero sin miedo a que alguien nos juzgue!- Mark estaba eufórico, como si le hubieran dicho que ya no tenía cáncer y podía volver a casa.- Te quiero.- dijo después. Entonces Lexie se lanzó a sus labios, y le besó como nunca lo había hecho. Las manos de Mark se colaron debajo del pijama de ella y recorrieron cada centímetro de sus costados. El cuerpo de Lexie era completamente vulnerable, y se dejó llevar a la cama, donde él se dedicó a quitar toda la ropa que sobraba entre ambos. Ella se dejó llevar, disfrutó de cada instante durante y después. Mark hacía que se sintiera segura, cómoda, como si nada fuese importante a parte de estar con él. Tras estar disfrutando como sólo él sabía hacerlo, ambos se quedaron tumbados en la cama mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad.

-Nos casaremos, y viviremos juntos.- dijo Mark mirando hacia el techo, con Lexie apoyada en su pecho.

-Vale.- respondió ella sonriendo.

-Y te presentaré a toda mi familia, seguro que a mi madre la hace ilusión conocerte.

-Como quieras, Mark.- respondió ella tras reírse.

-Y tendremos muchos hijos, y haremos comidas familiares con Derek y Meredith, y llevarán a Zola y los otros diez hijos que tendrán después.- comentó él ilusionado.

-¿Van a montar un equipo de fútbol o algo?

-No, pero como Derek es un padrazo, Meredith al final se dejará convencer y bueno… Serán la gran familia Shepherd-Grey.- el busca de Lexie sonó.

-Hablando del rey de Roma, me busca.- Lexie se levantó de la cama y se vistió algo rápido.- ¿y cuántos críos quieres que tengamos tú y yo? –preguntó mirándole antes de irse.

-Bueno, quizá tres…- él hizo un puchero, como intentando convencerla.

-Esta conversación no ha acabado.- respondió Lexie antes de dar un suave beso a Mark en los labios y salir de la habitación con cuidado de que no la viera nadie. Buscó a Derek por la planta, hasta encontrarle en el laboratorio.

-Dra. Grey, pensaba que ya no la vería.- dijo sarcástico al verla.

-Lo siento, me entretuve.- se sentó a su lado.

-Ya…- Shepherd negó con la cabeza.- ¿Has pensado algo?

-Las idea que tuve… Bueno, al comprobar el estado de los pacientes tras usar esas soluciones, no eran muy buenas para el señor Bennington.- Lexie se mordió el labio al pensar que no había empleado el tiempo suficiente investigando.

-No te preocupes, ya he encontrado una posible y efectiva solución.- Derek giró la pantalla del ordenador que tenía enfrente y Lexie pudo ver la idea de su superior.


End file.
